


A Lesson in Love

by otomeyokai



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: AU, Comedy, Flashback, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sengoku Basara Secret Santa 2020, Xavism, frame story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomeyokai/pseuds/otomeyokai
Summary: To sate Kiyomasa's curiosity, Kanbei recounts why he left Xavism. He'd rather leave out 'who' exactly pushed him into leaving, though.
Relationships: Kuroda Kanbei/Mouri Motonari
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	A Lesson in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apocanassus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apocanassus/gifts).



> For the Sengoku Basara Discord Server's 2020 Secret Santa! Merry Christmas, Apocanassus!

“…So, could you explain to me what you were doing in that cult, Kanbei-san?”

“Ugh…trust me, it’s not what it looks like! Sure, I might’ve _technically_ been converted—but trust me, Kiyomasa, I never believed in any of that crap. I…I had my own reasons for being there, you know! And reasons for leaving! Reasons I’d really rather not go into!”

“…What kind of reasons?”

“You’re the type of guy who doesn’t know how to take a hint, aren’t you?” Kanbei sighed. “I was _trying_ to keep this under wraps, you know. But fine—I get it. Thanks to you, I was able to escape from the Xavists. And it’s not like I have anything on me to pay you back with, so…”

“Well, I’ll admit that I _am_ interested in how the famed strategist of the Kuroda clan ended up in a place like this. Weren’t you working for the Toyotomi?”

“Yes, but…damn it, that’s how I ended up in this whole mess!” Kanbei raised his hands up where Kiyomasa could see them. “You see these shackles? I make one move—one move!—to try to take a little something for myself, then bam! Mitsunari comes and slaps _this thing_ on my wrists.”

“Yes, I’m aware. You started a campaign to try to take the country for yourself, right? I’m not so sure I’d call that ‘a little something’.”

“…You know a bit too much for your own good, you know that? Say something like that to one of the other warlords, and you might just find your head separated from your body.” Kanbei huffed.

“Anyways! I’ve been _trying_ to find the key that unlocks these shackles. It really sucks, having my hands stuck like this. Can’t eat right, can’t sleep right, can’t hold a sword…not to mention how much effort I have to go to just to bathe or change clothes. Ever since I tunneled out of prison, I’ve been looking for that key…and then I heard from the Xavists that they might know where it is.”

“And you believed them?”

“Damn it, Kiyomasa, I was desperate! I’ve been searching for that key for several months now, and nothing! If I could just find that key, what did it matter if I converted to Xavism for a little while? It’s not like it cost that much…or at least, that’s what I thought at the time.” Kanbei’s body drooped.

“…I’m guessing this is the part where things started going badly for you.”

“Ugh…if only _he_ hadn’t caught me there, then maybe, _just maybe,_ things might’ve worked out for me this time! Maybe I could’ve gotten a clue on where that damn key was! But after dealing with him, I just—I couldn’t take it anymore! I had to get out of there! You see, it all started when I went down to the cellar—there’s a cellar beneath their church, and…”

* * *

Kanbei grabbed another book from the bookshelf, slowly sliding it out with his right hand before it plopped onto the shelf. He then turned towards the book so that his left hand brushed against the cover. Pinching one corner and several pages of the book between his fingers, Kanbei moved his shackled hands away from the book to open it.

“What, English again?” Just how many of these had he gone through, now? For writing so many things down, the Xavists didn’t make their records very accessible, now did they? Kanbei knew that they had a decent number of Japanese converts by now, so why hadn’t he found anything in Japanese?

“Ugh—there has to be something here! Something I can actually read!”

“…And what are you doing down here?” Light steps echoed throughout the cellar as someone climbed down the stairs. Kanbei spun around.

“What the—Mori Motonari?!”

“My name is Sunday. I’ll ask you one more time—just what do you think you’re doing?”

“What, me?” Kanbei glanced around the room wildly. No one else was around, so why was Mori still referring to himself with his baptismal name? But more importantly, what was he doing here? No one should’ve come down here—the guards were on their lunch break right about now. This had been the perfect time to break in and look for clues on the key’s whereabouts—well, until Mori showed up. Kanbei could swear that the other man’s brown eyes were boring holes through his head. Oh, where was a good excuse when he needed one?

“…Let’s just say I’m doin’ a bit of reading. What, there’s nothing wrong with that, is there?” Kanbei shrugged, trying to act nonchalant.

“Hmph—for once, you’re doing something useful. You should take care to memorize Our Lord’s words in their entirety.”

“Huh?” ‘Our Lord’? But Mori only worshipped the sun, right? Unless…

“Damn it, stop patronizing me!” growled Kanbei. “You think I don’t see right through you? You and I both know you’re not a devout Xavist, and neither am I! I don’t know why you joined this church, but I’m sure it has something to do with one of your plans!” Kanbei huffed. “You know, I oughta be asking _you_ why _you’re_ down here!”

“Such hateful words—if Our Lord Xavi was here right now, he’d weep over how miserable you are.”

“Oh, knock it off with the ‘Our Lord Xavi’! You’ve only ever served yourself—as if you could see anyone else as anything other than a pawn!”

“But that’s where you’re wrong.” Mori smiled—a wide, eerie smile that sent shivers down Kanbei’s spine. “I’ve seen the light—I’ve awakened to a new side of myself.”

“You—you can’t be serious, can you?” Kanbei’s voice trembled as it rose in pitch. “I mean, come on…there’s no way someone like you could fall for this crap, right? The great Mori Motonari, a devout Xavist?” Mori gazed above Kanbei, as if addressing a great and powerful entity in the heavens.

“For so long, I fought alone, I lived alone. I saw no use in involving other people in my life. But thanks to Our Lord Xavi, now I know of love. I fight with love. Every action of mine—every plan—all of it is for the sake of spreading the word of Xavism. Every day I feel love—and every day, I am loved in return.” Mori glanced back down at Kanbei.

“I can even love a pitiful creature like you, Kuroda.” Mori began to stride towards Kanbei, navigating around the bookcases and books strewn throughout the cellar.

“It really does sadden me to hear that you’ve abandoned our Lord Xavi’s teachings to this extent. If he was still here, I would refer you to him for counseling at once. But since he is not—I have no choice but to teach you in his stead.”

“What the—stay back! Don’t come any closer!” Kanbei tried to move away from Mori, but the smaller man firmly set his foot down on the chain connecting to Kanbei’s iron ball.

“For being…so short…how the hell…are you so strong?! Damn it!” Kanbei panted as he struggled against the chain. No matter which way he pulled, he couldn’t move it out from under Mori’s foot at all.

“You can’t run from love, Kuroda. You have to learn to accept it—to open your heart to it, as I have. Take my hands.” Mori held out his hands, palms upturned.

“Wha…why the hell would I do that?!” Mori glared at him.

“Would you prefer I report your disobedience to Lord Xavi?”

“Gh…damn it.” Kanbei needed that key. If he got kicked out of the church this early, there was a chance he might never find it. What other choice did he have than to go along with Mori’s strange whims for now? If nothing else, it would shut him up, right? Kanbei took Mori’s hands in his, staring down at their intertwined hands. If it wasn’t for the circumstances, it would’ve been a comical sight. Kanbei’s large, calloused hands holding Mori’s fine, dainty hands…it almost felt like he was holding a woman’s hands.

“Been a while since I’ve held anyone’s hands…” Wait, what was he saying? In front of Mori, of all people? Kanbei cleared his throat. “A-anyways—will this do?”

“You fool—it’s only the first step.”

“Only the first—oh, come on! How many steps are there?!” Wait—did he _really_ want an answer to that question?

“I-I mean—certainly, we’re not going through all the steps today, right? Look, I’ve learned my lesson, so you can let go n—" Mori suddenly let go of his hands.

“Oh wow, that was easier than I thought. Well—if you don’t mind, I’m just going to…” Kanbei turned around to leave, but—wait. Why couldn’t he take another step? Was Mori still standing on the chain? Before he had time to try to pull it, though, someone grabbed him from behind.

“Hey!” Kanbei spun back around, only to find Mori’s arms tightly locked around his waist.

“Who told you that you were allowed to leave? The lesson has only just begun.” Even as Kanbei tried to lean away from him, Mori’s grip tightened. He slowly turned Kanbei’s torso around so that he faced him directly.

“Fine, but—come on, you don’t have to be that close, do you?”

“But of course I do. This is the second step—a warm embrace.” Ducking beneath Kanbei’s shackles, Mori pressed himself against the other man’s chest. The tactician’s hands climbed up Kanbei’s body before settling just below his forearms. Mori then wrapped his arms around Kanbei once more.

“Can you feel me, Kuroda?” Mori craned his neck to look Kanbei in the eyes. “Can you feel the warmth of my body? The beating of my heart? Even a fool like you should have enough of his senses intact to discern as much.”

“O-of course I can! A little too much, in fact!” Kanbei could feel his face heating up. This wasn’t fair! How was he supposed to react to Mori when he was acting like this? The lack of distance between them really highlighted how much of a small, dainty creature he was in comparison to him. Kanbei clumsily wobbled around, trying to loosen Mori’s grip, but the other man’s hands stayed wrapped around him. Damn it, if only he didn’t have his hands shackled like this! Then he could’ve easily pushed him away and avoid feeling—well, whatever the hell he was feeling! As he tried to at least lean his head away, Mori grabbed him by the chin, holding his head in place.

“Oh, what now?”

“It’s time for the third step.”

“Third step? What’re you—hey!” Kanbei startled as Mori wrenched his head down, forcing him to bend over so that the two of them were now face-to-face.

“This is my love. I won’t dare let you forget it.” Mori’s thin lips slightly puckered as he leaned in towards Kanbei, closer and closer, until—

* * *

“—GAH! You know what, that’s enough, Kiyomasa! You don’t need to hear about what happened next!”

“So he kissed you. Certainly, it’s nothing worth getting so worked up about, is it? Kanbei-san?”

“It’s _because_ he ki—h-hey, I never said that Mori did that!”

“I suppose this era has created some strange bedfellows, hasn’t it.” Kiyomasa flashed a smirk, before starting to stride towards the exit of the Xavist compound.

“Hey! I _definitely_ didn’t mention anything like that!” Kanbei tugged at the iron ball weighing him down as he chased after Kiyomasa. “You know, you’re pretty cheeky for someone who’s just starting out here!”

“You’ll have to forgive my rudeness. I figured I was just pointing out the obvious.”

“You’re still smiling? I can’t believe you, Kiyomasa! You know, if it hadn’t been for your help back there, I’d have half a mind to beat some sense into you.”

“But I did help you, didn’t I?”

“Damn it! You speak so politely, and yet nothing nice ever comes out of your mouth!” The two of them continued bickering as they walked through the compound's gates.


End file.
